


Kim

by Abiwim



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiwim/pseuds/Abiwim
Summary: May is birthday month for myself and 4 friends. In honour of their birthdays I wrote each a short one-shot. Last, but not least is Kim - May 31.





	Kim

The chihuahuas were going to be the death of her! She thought she had thoroughly puppy-proofed the back yard, but those little buggers had managed to dig a tiny hole between the gate and the fence post. Now she had to go out and look for them; and it was stinking hot!

She went back into the house and changed from floppy sandals to a pair of joggers, which meant socks and sweaty feet. Sigh.

She left the house and started searching; through bushes, along hedges, kneeling down and looking under parked vehicles. Nothing! She sighed and called out, “Porter! Gisborne! C’mon puppies, where are you?”

She was searching under a Lexus when a deep voice from above said, “Lost something, love?”

Spooked, she pitched forward, banging her forehead on the door. The man with the voice rushed forward, cursing, “Ah bloody hell! I’m sorry!”

He crouched down beside her and raised her head from the pavement. ‘I must have been knocked senseless’, she thought to herself, ‘I’d know those eyes anywhere, that forehead, those lips, that nose…’ ”Rich,” she whispered.

“Yes, I am so sorry about that.” He wrinkled his forehead in contrition, “I wasn’t expecting there to be someone under my car.”

She scrambled up into a sitting position and gave her head a shake, “I’m…uhhh…I’m looking for my dogs.” Rich put a hand under her elbow and helped her stand. “The little bastards keep escaping the yard.” She stuck her hand out, “I’m Kim, by the way.”

His big hand enveloped hers as he said, “Rich but, well, you know that.”

“Yeah. What in the world are you doing here?” She cocked her head to the side, “I know you are filming out near Warburton…” She made a face, “but why would you come to Balga?”

Rich laughed, “I have an old friend from LAMDA, lives just up the road.”

Kim smiled as she saw a man coming toward her with a little dog under each arm. “Keegan! You found the little blighters!”

Keegan smiled and said, “I did. They were sitting on my doorstep.”

“You must stop giving them cookies when they run away!” She said, as she gave him a slap on the arm.

Kim took the dogs from him as Rich commented, “Well, lookee here, you already know my mate Keegan.” He looked at her with a grin, “I’m glad to know it.” She blushed under his obvious interest.

Keegan looked at Kim askance and asked, pointing at his forehead, “What happened?”

Rich blushed and said, “Wreck-it Rich happened.”

“Well, we’d better get that seen to,” said Keegan as he turned and beckoned for her to follow.

She put the dogs down; Rich took the leash of the larger of the two and asked, “So, what are the fella’s names?”

Kim grimaced and croaked, “About that…”


End file.
